Alexander Whiskers
Whiskers Alexander(WM050) was born on April 26th, 2011, into the Whiskers. He was born into a litter of four; Alexander was the only male in the litter, his three sisters named Ella(WF051), Rita(WF049) and Amira(WF048). His parents were Flower and Digger, who were the dominant pair at that time. Alexander and his sisters survived their first few weeks underground, and later came out of the den for first time. As they grew, they began to travel longer distances and the adults thaught them more. Alex usually hung around his older brother, Logan. They all made it through their first year. Alexander, unlike his sisters, never babysat his mother's pups, as he prefered to go patrolling or take guard duties with other adult pack members. Sadly, in fall of 2012, his father died during a hunt, so dominance was taken up by Gregorious. In winter of 2013, Alexander went roving for the first time alongside Draco, Centaurus, Logan, Mitch, Greyback, Minecraft, Sega and Crock. During their absence, three rovers settled in the Whiskers. The large group of males was unsuccessful in roving, so they returned and found the intruders. Alex and the other males attacked them furiously. Alexander helped killing Finn, who in fact was his own brother. The other two rovers escaped, although one of them was badly wounded, and died later. They re-established back into the pack and life continued as usual for Alex. Unfortunately, in fall, Flower died, so Naomi took dominance. In winter again roving males appeared and Alex helped chasing them, althought they mated with some females, including Ella. In spring, Ella gave birth to Alex's first nephews. In January of 2015, Naomi was found dead. The pack mourned her death, but soon a dominance fight broke out between Ella and Zelda. Ella came out as the winner, ending Zelda's life. The following month during one of the pack's hunts, there was an avalanche and Scrooge and Abaca lost their lives. Alex managed to escape, but the pack separated. Alex managed to track down one of the small splinter groups, integrated by Machu Pichu, Cruise and Logan. Alex joined them, and later Baddiel, they found themselves in the Ewoks Pack's territory and spotted some of their pack members feeding on a carcass. They attacked and got into a fight, the Ewoks retreated and the Whiskers claimed the carcass. Once they finished eating, Logan wandered away to the lake, but this time Alex didnt follow him. Soon after the ice started cracking beneath them, Alex, Machu, Cruise and Baddiel managed to escape the sunking snow but there was no sight of Logan. They tried howling for him but they heard no response, so they started trying to find traces of his scent. They managed to pick up Logan's faint scent and followed it, though the search was interrupted when a snowfall started and made it hard to see and follow the fading scent so Machu Pichu changed course in search of shelter. Once the snow ceded they stepped outside and started howling to see if they could find the missing members, they located Rajan's group and started making their way towards them however Alex remained alert in case Logan was near. Alex started falling behind too worried about Logan to focus on the family reunion. He picked up Logan's scent and started walking into that direction instead. He spotted dying Logan collapsed on the ground and rushed to his side, his desperate attempts to get him to stand up failed as he couldnt move. Moments later when the newly snowfall began, Logan gave his last breath. Alex mourned his brother and huddled with him, and despite the other pack members' calls and being covered in snow he stayed there, devastated. Then his younger brother, Rajan found Alex and tried to encourage him to stand up, but he refused to leave Logan's side. Eventually he stood up and was comforted by Rajan who helped him go back to where the rest of the pack was. Family Mother: Flower Father: Digger Sisters: Ella, Amira and Rita. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Role Play Characters